


[Podfic] As They Are

by consulting_smartass



Series: Holiday Podfics [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, So Much Touching, john is happy, pwp fluff, sherlock is happy, written pre-TAB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: It’s just gone ten p.m. and John is happy.Against his chest, dark curls move, and an exhale flares damp and hot against cool skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As They Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669464) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> However you spend this day, I hope it is a good one for you. ♡ CS
> 
> P.S. I am not currently at home, so it will be a day or so before the m4b option is available (and also why there are a couple rough spots, sorry about that!).

Length: 13:53  
  


MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0avx7kaiv2ho94y/As+They+Are+by+patternofdefiance.mp3))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/as-they-are-by-patternofdefiance))

Pre/Post Music - [All I Want for Christmas Is You (guitar cover by Gabriella Quevedo)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmNPHxrCipM) \- Mariah Carey version

 


End file.
